homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Mumma Rose
Florence White (aka Mumma Rose & Mumma Lily) 'is the leader of a cult group called the Believers and the adoptive mother of Michael Abraham. She's also the mother of Jonah White. Backstory Mumma Rose had a son named Jonah, who died in a car accident and after her son's death, Mumma Rose adopted Michael Abraham when he was 5 and Michael went under the name of Mumma's Rose's son; Jonah. Mumma Rose drugged and brainwashed Michael all his life. Storylines She has her son, Michael Abraham (who is under the name of Jonah) convince Tasha Andrews to join the group. Tasha's friends are sceptical about The Believers but she refuses to listen. Tasha's boyfriend, Robbie Hunter tries to get her to see sense but he is pushed into a river by Mumma Rose who delays the search by stealing Tasha's mobile, so she cannot call her friends. Robbie is found but unable to prove he had been pushed. When Rebecca Tate tries to warn Robbie about Mumma Rose's plans to make Tasha "'The Chosen One" to carry Jonah's baby, Mumma Rose has her kidnapped and denies everything when the police arrive at the commune asking questions. Martha MacKenzie) tells Mumma Rose she wants to join the Believers, a ruse in order to rescue Tasha. Martha's rescue attempt is foiled when she is spotted near the hatcher where Rebecca is held. Martha escapes but is unable to prove any evidence of the Believers taking Rebecca. Mumma Rose engineers a plan for Jonah to impregnate Tasha by drugging them both. Neither have any recollection of the night before. When Jonah helps Tasha escape, they are captured and Mumma Rose arranges for a purification ceremony for Jonah and Tasha which involves the use of fire. Tasha quickly manages to turn the group against Mumma Rose by reminding them she is the chosen one and they attack her. The police arrive and arrest the believers but Mumma Rose flees into the night in a hidden car. Some months later, Mumma Rose returns and tries various attempts to get Tasha back in her clutches but they fail. She manages to corner her and holds her and Martha hostage. Tasha is then taken to a remote location where Mumma Rose tries to get her to induce labour. Tasha tells her if she does not have a caesarean, the baby will die. Mumma Rose then arranges for Rachel Armstrong to be kidnapped and threatens to cut Tasha open herself if she does not comply. Rachel tries to inject Mumma Rose with a sedative but gets Tasha instead. The police receive a tip-off from Nurse Julie Cooper and Mumma Rose is arrested. Mumma Rose escapes with the help of Charity Fernbrook and snatches Tasha's newborn daughter, Ella Hunter and plans to cleanse the infant with fire. She is foiled when Charity has a change of heart and calls the police, who are followed by Tasha, Robbie, Martha and Irene Roberts. A hostage situation occurs and Mumma Rose demands to talk to Tasha, who agrees to meet her. She then locks them all in the room. When officers Jack Holden and Lara Fitzgerald try to enter the room, a struggle ensues between Tasha and Mumma Rose, resulting in the latter falling out of the window clinging the ledge. Jack and Fitzy pull her to safety and arrest her. Mumma Rose is then admitted to a secure psychiatric facility. Trivia * Mumma Rose's portrayer, Linden Wilkinson previous starred on Home and Away as Katherine Walker in 1996.